


knocking on the devil’s door

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Stefanick Tweets [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Breathplay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: It all started with an innocent tweet. AKA Stefanos has issues and Nick offers an unconventional therapy.
Relationships: Nick Kyrgios/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Series: Stefanick Tweets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	knocking on the devil’s door

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/Hgjp26T)  
> 
> 
> I would have never thought I'd write these two, but here I am. Hell is waiting for me, probably.

It all started with an innocent tweet. After all, the “my kink is…” meme has been running rampant on Twitter, and it just caught Stefanos in a stupid mood. _My kink is when people care about my feelings and what I have to say_ was a way to say how he often felt. Of course he was ready for an onset of tweets that would call him stupid and probably make jokes about him. That was the usual way it went when he tried to convey his feelings on Twitter or Instagram… the naked picture wasn’t yet forgotten, after all.

What he wasn’t ready for, though, was a quick reply by Nicholas Kyrgios of all people.

_too unrealistic settle for bondage like the rest of us_

Stefanos almost trips over his own feet. He should definitely not look at his phone while walking.

He returns to the elevator and pushes the button again. He had planned to just chill in his hotel room, but now he’s sure he couldn’t focus on anything. He walks to the end of the corridor and knocks on the door resolutely.

Nick opens the door, looks at Stefanos and raises his brows.

“Seriously, Nick?” Stef asks, shoving the phone in his face. “What the fuck?”

Nick laughs. “Just saying it like it is,” he shrugs. “Sorry if I ruined your deep tweet. Are you coming in?”

“After you wrote this, I’m not sure if I should,” Stefanos says, but walks inside.

Nick’s room is a mess, as usual. He doesn’t really care where his clothes land, and the only cleaning that gets done is the one the room service does. Which, judging by the state of the room, is long overdue.

Nick plops onto the sofa, which looks like a little clean island in the sea of mess, and looks at Stefanos. “I give you a well-meant advice, and you come at me, seriously, man?”

“What kind of advice is that?” Stefanos says, sitting on the other side of the sofa carefully. “When you feel like people don’t care, have sex?”

“Have sex with someone who cares, perhaps?” Nick raises his brows. “I think it would do you good. And I’m willing to help.”

Stefanos almost chokes on air. “You’re kidding, right?”

Nick’s face is suddenly uncomfortably close to his. “I thought you were adventurous.”

“Nick, I’m not letting you tie me up,” Stefanos says slowly. “I’m not suicidal.”

Nick chuckles. “If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t need to tie you up.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Stefanos makes a face. “Thank you for that.”

Nick leans back in the sofa and it’s suddenly a bit easier to breathe. At least Stefanos doesn’t feel like he should run away now. That’s until Nick speaks again.

“Bondage is actually great for someone like you,” he says calmly. “Just for your information.”

Stefanos looks at him. “What do you mean?”

“You keep thinking and worrying all the time,” Nick says and pokes Stef’s forehead. “All. The. Time. Just thinking, thinking, wrecking your brain over things you can’t change. That’s why it would help you. Once you let me be in charge, there’s no more thinking. You just switch your brain off and let me lead. No thinking. Just feeling.”

It sounds… tempting, to say the least. Not the sex part, actually. Not even the being tied up part - that’s still kind of scary. But the switching off his brain part, oh, how he longs for that. How he wishes he knew the magic to do that. And if _that_ ’s the magic…

“There is a reason why so many guys do that, you know,” Nick shrugs and reaches for the bottle on the table.

“You mean…” Stef blinks. “ _Who_ does it?”

Nick puts the bottle down and smirks. “Come on,” he says. “Even if I knew exactly, I wouldn’t tell you. You wouldn’t like me to tell anyone after _you_ do it, would you?”

“I didn’t say I would do it!”

“Fine,” Nick shrugs.

There is awkward silence, and it’s getting too long. Stefanos knows that he should leave, but he can’t bring himself to move. The promise is still hanging in the air, and he fears that if he doesn’t take the chance now, he’s going to regret it later. Maybe he’s going mad, but a part of him believes in everything Nick says. A part of him knows that he’s not just messing with him.

“If I…” he starts, and victory flashes in Nick’s eyes. He doesn’t have to say anything else, really. Nick knows he’s already won.

“If you chicken out, I won’t tell anyone,” he smirks, and although it’s not what Stef wanted to ask, it’s as good as any other answer anyway.

He takes Stef’s hand and guides him through the mess on the floor, like he knows exactly where to step, like he has the mess memorized. He pulls him down on the bed and settles down on it, facing him and just… waiting. The more time passes, the more nervous and restless Stefanos gets. Almost like it’s his first time. Which… technically, it _is_ his first time doing this, and he’s never done anything even remotely as fucked up as this.

“So… what are you going to do?” he asks.

“Depends on what you let me do,” Nick smirks, fingers running up and down Stefanos’ side… _when did they even creep under his shirt?_ “What you’re okay with.”

“What if I don’t… know that?”

“We can try a couple things,” Nick says in a suggestive voice, and Stefanos actually gets goosebumps, despite the room being heated almost too much. “See if you like them or not.”

Stef licks his lips. “Okay.” It comes out too shaky.

“We’ll take this off now,” Nick says and pulls Stef’s shirt over his head. “Otherwise, I’d have to cut it to pieces afterwards. Not that it’s not tempting me, but…”

“No sharp objects!” Stef interrupts him.

“No worries,” Nick grins, throwing Stef’s shirt on the floor. “I may not look like it, but I don’t have a blood kink.”

“What a relief.”

Nick flashes him a devilish smile and gently pushes him on his back. “Stay. Don’t move.”

He pushes himself up and throws his feet over the side of the bed. Stef turns his head to look at what he’s doing.

“I fucking mean it!” Nick barks. “When I say don’t move, you don’t move an inch, get it?”

“Yes,” Stef whispers.

It sounds easier than it is. His body just isn’t used to being still. His hands want to rub his face and comb back his hair, his knees are straining to bend into a less awkward position. He’s never known he was this restless.

Nick returns a moment later, giving him a dissatisfied look. Okay, so maybe Stef moved _just a little_. It’s just impossible not to.

“As I said,” Nick sighs. “This will be good for you. You clearly need this.”

Stefanos looks at what Nick is holding. The silk ropes that used to hold the curtains open. They are gold, and with tassels. It kind of looks ridiculous, but when Nick wraps the rope around his wrist, the smile quickly leaves his lips.

“Looking all fancy, you should like that,” Nick mumbles, tying his hand to the bed post.

He pecks Stefanos on the lips before moving to his other hand. He unclips his watch and puts it on the nightstand, and then blows on the skin that used to be covered by the metal strap, and Stef shivers. Apparently, there are erotogenous zones he never knew existed on his body.

“Good?” Nick asks when he finishes his handiwork.

No matter how ridiculous the improvised ropes look, Stef’s hands aren’t going anywhere. He takes a deep breath and nods.

“Now relax,” Nick says and runs his hands over Stef’s arms. “They will keep you still when it’s needed, but right now, they are just there. Don’t fight them. Forget them.”

Stefanos tries, but no matter how many times he tells himself to relax, his mind is refusing to let go. There’s still that tiny portion of fear, accompanying all the excitement and desire that is flooding his body through every crack in his defense walls. The fact that this is Nick is giving it the right amount of danger. Rationally, he knows that Nick won’t kill him, nor permanently harm him or anything… but it’s still Nick, and Nick is unpredictable, and his feelings for Stefanos are… unclear, to put it mildly.

“I should… have a safe word or something like that, shouldn’t I?” he asks.

“You won’t need it,” Nick smirks. “But if it makes you feel better…”

“I don’t know… it exists for a reason, doesn’t it?” Stef asks. “Like… if it hurts too much…”

“Yeah. But the purpose of this isn’t to hurt you,” Nick says. “The purpose is to make you feel good.”

“I still don’t get it,” Stefanos says. “What do _you_ get out of it, then?”

“I knew you’d get philosophical sooner or later,” Nick sighs and rolls his eyes. “I get deep enlightenment, nirvana and resurrection… not. I get to fuck you. I even get you to beg me to fuck you, which is… a very nice bonus.”

Stefanos tugs on the bonds instinctively, only now realizing what he’s gotten himself into.

“So,” Nick says and sits back, pinning Stef’s legs down and admiring his work. “How are you with pain?”

“You’ve just said…”

“There are different kinds of pain,” Nick says and smacks Stef’s side tentatively. Even through the fabric of his shorts and underwear, it stings. “There’s a difference between beating you black and blue, and giving you what you need.”

Stefanos doesn’t even object to it, because what does he know, maybe he truly needs it.

“I’ll take it as a yes,” Nick smiles. “You were so concerned about safe word, so if it is too much, just say ‘red’. Okay?”

Stef nods.

Nick thinks for a little while. “Blindfolds?” he asks then.

Stef’s body moves without him meaning to, the ropes cutting into his skin and his legs shifting helplessly under Nick’s weigh. “No!”

“No, okay, relax, geez,” Nick laughs, patting his side comfortingly. “That’s fine.”

Stef looks up at him, just to make sure he’s not mad. Somehow, he expected him to be mad. Somehow, he expects people to be mad with him.

“I get it,” Nick assures him. “That requires a lot of trust. I want to get you to trust me, but we need to get there slowly.” 

Stef nods.

“If I finish undressing you, that’s okay?” Nick asks, effectively making Stef’s throat dry again just when he was starting to calm down.

“Yeah.”

Nick smirks and releases Stef’s legs momentarily to pull the rest of his clothes off. It’s quick and perfunctory, there’s nothing sensual in it. He pulls his own shirt off as well in the process, like it’s bothering him.

“Now my rules,” he says, settling on Stef’s legs again. “From now on, you only get to speak when I ask you a question. And when I ask you a question, you will only answer with a ‘yes, sir’ or a ‘no, sir’. Is that clear?”

It effectively takes Stef’s voice away. He takes a breath, but says nothing. Nick waits for a while, and then smacks Stef on the thigh, hard.

“I said is that clear?” he growls.

“Yes,” Stef whispers.

Nick smacks him again. Stef yelps this time.

“Yes… sir.” He practically feels his cheeks burning.

“Good,” Nick smiles. “Other than that, you can only speak if you want to say the safe word. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Break that rule and I’ll fucking gag you.”

That remark alone makes Stef want to break that rule, and he stops himself at the last moment. It might be an illusion, but there’s something akin to disappointment in Nick’s face when he does.

Nick shifts on Stef’s legs again, sliding down and turning Stef’s body slightly to the side, maneuvering him like a rag doll, and then somehow locking him in that position. His hand slides up Stef’s side and onto his back, finding his tailbone and stroking it gently. Stef’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a pleased purring sound, his body melting into the sheets that smell just a bit of the generic laundry detergent, and a whole lot like Nick.

“There, eh?” Nick chuckles, fingers brushing over his tailbone again, and Stef would sell his soul to him at once. “You have to earn your reward first, though.”

His hand comes to rest on Stef’s side again for a moment. Then he lifts it and brings it down, hard.

Stef squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips together. With every hit, he feels cleaner, like it’s washing off all his sins. Whenever tears slip from underneath his eyelashes, Nick changes the blows for touches so gentle he feels like he’s in heaven. Then another slap brings him back to reality. Stef feels like he’s come to the very end of everything, like the last worries that have managed to slip into this room with him, are now gone. The last remnants of guilt have melted into pain, and the feelings of not being enough have been erased by the touches that are getting him drunk better than any wine ever could. Then there’s no more thinking. Everything around just stops existing.

“Hey,” Nick’s voice says, and it sounds like he’s far away, and behind a glass wall. “Stef. Can you hear me?”

Stef tries to say something, but the most he can do is to turn his head in the direction of Nick’s voice.

“Can you hear me?” Nick repeats, and this time it sounds louder and clearer.

Stef manages to get his eyes to open for a split second, and then he feels his lips twitch in a dazed smile, although he doesn’t think he ordered his brain to send this signal.

“Yes,” he whispers, and the smile gets wider. “Sir.”

Nick laughs, and then there’s a touch on Stef’s face. “You kinky bastard,” Nick mumbles and smashes their mouths together.

The angle is all wrong and uncomfortable, and after a while, Nick grabs Stef’s hair and pushes his head into the pillow, plundering his mouth. His body feels heavy and hot on top of him, but it’s strangely comforting, anchoring.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Nick says, one hand rubbing the stinging pain into Stef’s skin and muscles while the other is keeping Stef’s head still, pulling on his hair slightly. “You fucking liked that.”

“Yes, sir,” Stef says, although he’s not sure if it was truly a question.

“Look at you. Who would have thought? You look like a fucking princess,” Nick chuckles.

In any other situation, Stef would have something to say to that, but his head is completely empty now. He couldn’t care less about what Nick says about him, it’s all about what Nick _does_ to him. When Nick moves down to kiss and bite on Stef’s neck, he throws his head back and moans, offering Nick every inch of the sensitive skin without giving it a second thought.

If Nick pulled out a knife and slit his throat right now, he probably wouldn’t even care.

Nick doesn’t do that, though. He licks and sucks on Stef’s pulse point, bites down on his collar bone and his shoulder, everywhere the clothes will cover up the bruises.

“Want me to fuck you now?” he murmurs against Stef’s sternum.

“Yes, sir.” The words drip off his lips easily now.

He feels Nick smirk against his skin, and then Nick lifts his head again and locks his eyes with Stef’s. “Beg for it.”

Stef swallows hard. It’s not like he doesn’t want to do it, he just doesn’t know how. Nick nudges his legs apart, but it ends at that.

“Come on,” Nick says. “You can do it.”

“I-“ Stef starts, but the breath hitches in his throat.

“Come on. Breathe in, breathe out, and say it.”

Stef does what Nick says, takes a deep breath in, exhales slowly, and then closes his eyes. “Pleasefuckme,” he whispers.

Nicks lets out an amused chuckle. “Oh, Steffi, I’m not letting you off so easily,” he says. “Eyes open.”

Stef sucks in a shaky breath and opens his eyes. Nick’s hands are running up and down his inner thighs and his body is on fire.

“Please,” he breathes out. Nick is waiting patiently - this is maybe the most patient Stefanos has ever seen him. “Please, fuck me. Please.”

Nick gives him a bright smile. “Good boy,” he says. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He pats Stef’s side before getting up. “Don’t move.”

Stefanos closes his eyes. He savors the slowly fading pain, the way it floods his entire body, and realizes how amazing it is to feel something. He doesn’t really think about anything. He just _feels_. Just like Nick had promised he would.

He opens his eyes again when he feels the bed dip under Nick’s weight. Nick’s taken off the rest of his clothes and he’s stroking his cock lazily. “No second thoughts?” he asks.

Stef has no second thoughts. He has no thoughts at all. “No, sir,” he whispers.

“Good,” Nick smirks, rolls on a condom and takes a firm hold of Stef’s hips.

He isn’t particularly gentle, but Stef is past the point of caring. He will take anything at this point. Nick doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside of him, and Stef throws his head back, fingers desperately trying to grab onto something, only reaching thin air.

“Oh God…” he groans, the rule about not speaking be damned, and Nick doesn’t seem to mind at this point either.

Nick pulls out slowly, holding his gaze, and then he suddenly thrusts back in and Stef screams, white dots dancing in front of his eyes. Nick clamps his hand over his mouth quickly. “Shhh, there’s people in these rooms,” he chuckles.

It registers somewhere in the back of Stef’s mind that he should care, but he doesn’t.

He normally would.

Nick is chasing his own release now, and Stef would hate him for it if he didn’t trust him. But he just lets everything happen, lets things take their course. It’s almost like he’s not really in that room anymore, or at least his mind is not there. He just feels things, and they get to him on a different frequency. It registers in his mind when Nick comes, the guttural sound he makes and the way he grips Stef’s hips even tighter, but it doesn’t _make sense_ , and he doesn’t need it to.

He’s hovering over the edge now, not quite there, but too far to turn back. He lets out a desperate sob, because he’s not able to form words anymore.

“I’ll take you there,” Nick says. “If you trust me.”

His hand comes to rest on Stef’s throat, and Stef thinks that he would never ever trust anyone like that, except here and now, because he trusts Nick, and he nods desperately.

Nick kisses him, hard, and when he releases his lips and Stef wants to take a breath, he tightens the grip on his throat, making him gasp. Nick holds his gaze, looking at him intently, while nothing moves in his face. Stef’s head is starting to pound, like his heart is beating somewhere inside his skull, when Nick lets go.

Stef takes in a shaky breath, but doesn’t get to fill his lungs with oxygen completely, because Nick presses down again. Stef tries to speak, tries to let him know he wasn’t ready, but then realizes that Nick _knows_ , that this was his intention.

“Hold on,” Nick says, his voice low and comforting.

Stef’s vision starts to darken at the edges, like the vignette effect, and he struggles against the bonds on instinct, letting out a helpless sound, but Nick doesn’t let go.

“Not yet,” he says.

Stef is fighting to stay conscious, but his vision is all blurry and his lungs are on fire. He lets his arms go slack and finally accepts that this is it, that it’s not him who decides whether he takes another breath or not. It’s strangely liberating.

Nick smiles and slides a hand down to wrap around him, guiding him to the edge, and Stef sees the whole universe explode behind his closed eyes.

When he comes back from the high, Nick is untying his hands, cursing under his breath when one of the silk ropes falls behind the bed.

“You know your name?” Nick asks him, stuffing a pillow under his back.

“What?” Stef croaks. His throat hurts like he had been screaming too much.

“Tell me your name.”

“Stefanos,” Stef says, frowning. “What the hell?”

“Good,” Nick nods. “You didn’t know it when I asked you two minutes ago.”

Stef blinks, rubbing his wrists. The pattern of the rope is still imprinted in his skin. Nick takes a small bottle of water from the mini fridge and hands it to him. The cold water soothes his throat. Breathing still hurts a little bit, his body feels too heavy and his head too light.

“When I allowed you to do this, I was expecting sex,” he says, looking at Nick. “Not an exorcism.”

Nick laughs. “I didn’t even know I could do that. Wow. Maybe I’ll consider a change of career.” 

Stef smiles and throws the empty bottle on the floor, adding to the mess.

“So they’re gone?” Nick asks, lying down next to him and running his fingers up and down his arm. “Your demons?”

Stef shrugs. “I think so,” he says. “For now. I’m sure they’ll come back.”

“So will you, then,” Nick smirks.

Stef closes his eyes and lets his head fall on Nick’s shoulder. He probably will.


End file.
